FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids as a therapeutic modality. In particular, the invention relates to S-nitroso-protein compounds and their use as a means to selectively regulate specific protein functions, to selectively regulate cellular function, to endow the protein with new smooth muscle relaxant and platelet inhibitory properties and to provide targeted delivery of nitric oxide to specific bodily sites.
Additionally, the invention relates to nitrosylation of additional sites such as oxygen, carbon and nitrogen, present on proteins and amino acids, as a means to achieve the above physiological effects. The therapeutic effects my be achieved by the administration of nitrosylated proteins and amino acids as pharmaceutical compositions, or by nitrosylation of proteins and amino acids in vivo through the administration of a nitrosylating agent, perhaps in the form of a pharmaceutical composition.